


Valentine Kisses

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Timestamp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, let this remain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A timestamp to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2394914">Let This Remain</a>)</p>
<p>“If you find any marked Hershey’s Kisses in strange places this week, it’s very important that you don’t move them and you don’t eat them,” Dean instructed, a finger held up in warning.</p>
<p>Sam took in a deep breath through his nose. “Why?” he asked, the gritting of his teeth obvious in his clipped tone.</p>
<p>“Because Cas and I are hiding them for each other for Valentine’s Day,” Dean explained, around a mouthful of toast.</p>
<p>“You guys are so gross,” Sam said, “Can’t you just do this up in your room?”</p>
<p>“Not enough hiding places,” Dean said, as if it were perfectly obvious. </p>
<p>“Right.  Fine. I’ll be sure to leave your sweet gay offerings alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Kisses

At the sound of crinkling cellophane, Cas lifted his head from where it rested on Dean’s legs.  “Are you going to eat that entire bag?”

Dean stopped with an unwrapped piece of chocolate mid-way to his mouth.  Then he shrugged, smiled, and popped it in. 

Cas sat up swiftly, discarding his book and snatching the bag away as Dean grabbed for it.  A small pile of pink, silver, and red foil wrappers fluttered and bounced on the comforter as they scuffled.

“I have an idea,” Cas said, scooting out of Dean’s reach.

“It had _better_ be giving me back that bag of Hershey’s Kisses,” Dean countered.

Cas disregarded Dean’s threat and continued, “Let’s each take ten and hide them.  Whoever finds all of theirs first wins.”

“Why would I do that?”  Dean asked, dramatically flopping back against the pillow.

“Because it’s almost Valentine’s Day and this will be fun,” Cas said, with those earnest blue eyes.

 “ _Or_ ,” Dean replied, holding up a finger, “I could go buy a new bag, pick out ten, and claim I won!”

Cas raised one eyebrow at him then clutched the bag closer to his chest as Dean made a half-hearted lunge for it.  Tsking at Dean, Cas swung his feet off the mattress and pushed himself up to stand, crossing the room to pluck something from the desk.  He came back and sat cross-legged next to Dean, his back against the wall.  Brandishing a Sharpie, he said, “I’ll number them. Pick out ten pink and ten red.”

“So I can eat the silver ones?” Dean asked hopefully.

Ignoring him, Cas carefully numbered the bottoms of the Hershey’s Kisses from one to ten.  He started to gather the pink ones into a pile.

“What if I want to be pink?” Dean asked.

Cas pushed the pink ones towards him. “You do realize that if I have the pink ones now, that means I’m hiding them for you to find.”

“I knew that,” Dean said, shoving the pink ones back across the bed.

Cas leaned forward and licked the bit of chocolate from the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

*** 

“We should probably let Sam know what’s going on,” Dean said the next morning at breakfast.

 Cas, only mid-way through his first cup of coffee, hummed in agreement, instead of forming actual words.

Sam looked back and forth between the two of them, concern evident on his face.  “What’s going on?”

“If you find any marked Hershey’s Kisses in strange places this week, it’s very important that you don’t move them and you don’t eat them,” Dean instructed, a finger held up in warning.

Sam took in a deep breath through his nose. “Why?” he asked, the gritting of his teeth obvious in his clipped tone.

“Because Cas and I are hiding them for each other for Valentine’s Day,” Dean explained, around a mouthful of toast.

“You guys are so gross,” Sam said, “Can’t you just do this up in your room?”

“Not enough hiding places,” Dean said, as if it were perfectly obvious. 

“Right.  Fine. I’ll be sure to leave your sweet gay offerings alone.”

 *** 

It didn’t take long for Dean to find the first few. Leaving for work Monday morning, his practiced motion of starting up the Impala met a roadblock: one Hershey’s Kiss taped over the ignition.  Number two turned up at the first stop light, when he reached into the passenger seat and opened the box of cassettes. 

Before lunch, Cas texted him from class with a picture of the one Dean had hidden in the small zipper pocket of his computer bag.

The next morning, Dean found one in his left running shoe and that afternoon Cas reported that he’d found one tucked in the thumb of his gloves.

(“They’re mittens, Cas.” 

“They’re high performance hand-warming technology, Dean.”

_“Mittens!_.” Dean maintained, mentally planning to string them though the sleeves of his winter coat with a length of yarn and a couple of binder clips.)

When Dean rattled the muffin tin out of the cabinet for his weekly baking, he discovered a pink wrapped Hershey’s Kiss in one of the wells.  That night, when Cas brewed a cup of Sleepytime tea to have with a fresh, warm cinnamon streusel muffin, he found a red wrapped Hershey’s Kiss amongst the tea bags.

*** 

“Why does this Hershey’s Kiss have a number written on it?” Kevin asked one evening, mid-week.  He held a red Hershey’s Kiss along with the pen he’d just retrieved from the crack between the seat cushion and the arm of the leather chair.

Cas pushed Dean’s feet from his lap and jumped up off the couch to snatch it triumphantly from Kevin’s hand.

“Because that’s Cas’s favorite place to sit,” Dean said.

Kevin blinked, then slowly ventured, “Are there Hershey’s Kisses on all of Cas’s favorite things?”

Dean hooked a thumb in the front of his sleep pants, pulling out the waistband and making a show of looking down at his crotch. “Nope.”

“Sorry, man.”  Sam said to Kevin as Cas settled himself back on the couch.

*** 

Once the obvious ones were found, it got trickier.

Before Dean left for his Cognitive Psych class, he stopped to ruffle the top of Sam’s head.  Then he used both hands to pat all the way down to his shoulders.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed, pulling away. “Are you really looking for a Hershey’s Kiss in my _hair_?”

“Cas knows you’re very important to me,” Dean deadpanned.

(In class he flipped open his binder and a kiss skittered out.)

When Cas watered the herb starters, he spied one under the smooth flat leaves of the basil seedlings and snagged it just before it got wet.  That got him thinking and when he walked out back to examine the beehive, sure enough, his eye was drawn to a glint of red foil tucked into the concrete blocks supporting the hive. 

Dean pulled apart a pair of clean socks and, with a feat of acrobatics that no one was around to witness, caught the kiss that flew out before it hit the ground. When Cas encountered one taped to the bottle of lube, he had to stop and laugh for five solid minutes, leaving Dean swearing and second-guessing his decision to put it there in the first place.

Standing by the side of the road east of Lawrence, Dean opened the document clipboard to pull out a set of towing paperwork for the customer with the stalled Pontiac and came face to face with a pink wrapped Hershey’s Kiss.  He grinned as he hooked up the car, because Cas must’ve employed Bobby’s help to plant that one.

***

“The kitchen faucet is dripping again,” Cas said from the dinette table, books and papers spread out around him.

Dean sighed.  He was halfway to the couch, but he turned and retrieved his toolbox from the basement.  “Do I have to do everything around—“ Dean’s grumbling cut off when he found a Hershey’s Kiss nestled in with his socket wrench.

He didn’t miss the smirk on Cas’s face as he walked back into the kitchen to replace the worn out washer.

***

When the weekend rolled around, Dean shrugged on his bathrobe and found one in the pocket while Cas wisely thought to shake out the ridiculous unicorn slippers that Anna bought him for Christmas, dislodging the kiss before putting them on.

“I only need one more,” Dean said, scanning their room.

Cas frowned.  “I still have two to find.”  He thought for a long moment, then walked to their closet, opening the door and digging through the mess of hangers to reach the back.

“Dammit,” Dean muttered as Cas pulled one out of the trench coat pocket.

“I can’t believe that one took me this long,” Cas grinned, adding the candy to the pile on their dresser top. “One left for each of us.”

 ***

Dean couldn’t help it. After breakfast he fluttered his lashes at Cas, sighing about the essay he needed to write, and asked him to pick up the ingredients for the soup he wanted to make for dinner.  As soon as he heard the door close behind Cas, Dean marched to Sam’s room. 

“I’ve got one left, Sam. Have you seen it?”

Sam didn’t even look up from his laptop. “Why would I tell you if I had?”

Dean let his arms hang loosely in front of him and put on his most martyrish face.  “Really, Sammy? After all I’ve done for you?”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “The fridge.  In the empty spot in the six pack.”

When Cas got back from the store, Dean was sitting at the dinette table, his hands folded primly in front of him, ten pink Hershey’s Kisses laid out in a row.  “I win!” he announced as Cas verified each number. 

“Well done,” Cas said, holding out his hand, the image of good sportsmanship. “But where’s my last one?” 

Dean led him upstairs to the bathroom. He opened the drawer where Cas kept his things and rummaged around before holding up his hairbrush, “Dude, if you’d used this even once in the last week, you would’ve found it.”

Cas pulled him in for a kiss of the non-chocolate variety. 


End file.
